


Knocked up

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: A part of Bucky's mind thinks happily that in nine months maybe they'll have a little baby running around. That in a few months Bucky's belly will be all swollen and full. That in a few years they'll have a big happy family.





	Knocked up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a collection of short porn fics that I have decided to transfer into their own works so they'll be easier to manage. This and the others are very short and have little to no plot and barely any setup. Also, this is a repost, so if you think you've already read it, you probably have.
> 
> Please read the tags, i'm not out to squick anyone. This is really nasty and I'm ashamed.
> 
> If you don't know what breeding is, Steve just tries to knock Bucky up and Bucky's very enthusiastic about getting knocked up. Yes, they are still men, no it's not abo or mpreg, no, Bucky cannot physically get pregnant.
> 
> So on that note, please stop tagging this as abo or mpreg in recs lol. It's killing me. 
> 
> Self edited, All mistakes are mine.

Steve pounds Bucky like a goddamn champ. Like, if they gave out fucking medals Steve would get gold every single fucking year for his dick game. 

Bucky's ankles are up on Steve's shoulders, thighs pressed to his chest as Steve ruts into him, pulling his hips in long movements then shoving that big fucking dick back in. Bucky shudders, a groan slipping out of him as his head rolls to the side. His hole feels all loose, all fucking wet and sloppy from lube and Steve working it open. 

Steve always let's out this dark sort of chuckle when he knows he's fucking Bucky real good. 

“You like that?”

In Bucky's mind he's fucking chanting, yeah, yeah, I like it! But out loud the words are being held still in his throat, only allowing him to whine around where a word should be, reaching a hand out to claw at Steve's torso. 

“You like it when daddy fucks you? You like feeling daddy's cock in you?” 

Bucky pants, mouth open as he opens his eyes, just a little, just enough to look up at Steve between his legs. Steve's dick curls into him, slamming his fucking hole so hard that the room is just filled with the thick packing sounds of skin on skin and the squelch of slick and-

Fuck, Bucky's in heaven, “Yeah- oh, fuck yeah.” 

Steve grins, working his hips harder, transitioning his thrusts from long pulls to shorter, quicker ones. Keeping himself deep up inside Bucky, making sure he feels every fucking inch, making sure that when he pulls out Bucky will gape real pretty “Yeah, that's all you ever want- Daddy's big dick in your cunt?” 

Bucky moans, making his ass squeeze to work on Steve's dick, “Ah- Fucking wreck me daddy!” 

“Fuck- I have never seen a bitch want their pussy fucking destroyed like you do baby.” 

Quickly Steve pulls out, making Bucky whine, but as soon as he's out he's back in. He fists the base if his dick for a good grip and fucks the rest in and out of Bucky's body. 

Bucky can't keep in the little cries that push out of him, his body closing just to be forced back open again. Steve's dick's all wet with slick, everything is all wet with slick. Bucky's ass, all fucking over it is wet with slick and it makes him feel like a fucking girl, like he's dripping for Steve's fucking cock. 

Steve pulls out, letting his fingers rub along Bucky's taint and down to where he's all gaped open, Steve breaths out harsh, rubbing his dick against Bucky's hole, saying, “God, that fucking pussy,” before he fucks right back in. 

Bucky doesn't really mean to say it, dick babbling, “It's yours, my cunt is yours.”

Steve hums, “Yeah, this is my cunt, daddy fucking owns this cunt.”

Steve owns everything that is Bucky's, his heart, his soul, his ass. Steve's better at taking care of those things than Bucky is anyway. Steve's rough and he's stern but he takes good care of what's his property and that makes Bucky's chest tight, that he's Steve's property. Steve would be a good daddy, the best fucking daddy, Bucky's sure of it. 

He let's out a soft whine, “I want your cum,” looking up to see Steve grinning, eyes switching from Bucky's hole to Bucky's face.

“You want my cum?” Steve asks, voice jagged. 

Bucky licks his lips, dropping his head back, begging, “Give it to me. Fuckin’ knock me up.” desperate, so fucking desperate.

Above him Steve grunts, pupils growing as he grabs Bucky's thighs, goes back to fucking Bucky in long pulls, teeth gritted “Goddamn, yeah, you want my fucking babies? Wanna daddy to fill that cunt up with his cum?” 

Bucky forces his head to nod, “Yes, fuck yes, fill me with your fucking babies daddy, get me fucking pregnant.” 

Again, Steve let's out another dark chuckle, plowing into Bucky so hard that there's a consistent clap echoing through the room, Steve's pelvis slapping into Bucky's ass, getting that dick in so deep that Bucky hurts from it. His guts aching from Steve's shoves.

“God, Squeeze that cunt around me, make daddy cum, you gotta work for daddy's cum.” Steve growls, sounding like he's right on the edge of blowing his load.

Bucky wants it, God he fucking wants it. He works his ass, squeezing and loosening, letting Steve fuck the softness of his insides as he ruts in and then letting him feel how tight Bucky can be when he pulls out. 

Steve drops down, pushing Bucky's legs into him, bending him in half, body tight. Now his face is up in Bucky's and Bucky pants against Steve's mouth, it's hard to breathe from the position but he huffs and huffs as Steve fucks him. 

Suddenly Steve picks up, jackhammering Bucky's ass so hard that it pushes Bucky up, making him grunt at the force.

“I'm gonna fuckin’ cum,” Steve whispers, weak and sloppy.

Bucky wants it, he wants it more than anything. He whimpers, clutching onto Steve's back, letting out softly, “Breed me.” 

And Steve does, right as Bucky says it Steve tenses, grunting, shoving into Bucky's hole in harsh, slow, ruts, breathless as he fills Bucky's insides, coating them in him.

Bucky grabs onto Steve, loosening his legs as Steve lifts his arms so he can wrap them around Steve's waist, cling on and hold Steve in him. Steve slops out against his chest, breathing heavily. 

Bucky thinking about how Steve's cum is in him, all wet and warm, held safe inside of him. He sighs dreamily and in response Steve kisses his neck, mumbling, “I love you, you're gonna carry my babies so well,” he chuckles, it's all part of the game.

Suddenly Steve lifts himself, grabbing Bucky's ankles, bringing them together, then lifting Bucky's legs high. His dick falls out softly and Bucky breathes, feeling Steve's cum trail out if him.

Steve groans quietly, possessively, dragging his finger through the mess spilling out from Bucky.

A part of Bucky's mind thinks happily that in nine months maybe they'll have a little baby running around. That in a few months Bucky's belly will be all swollen and full. That in a few years they'll have a big happy family.

And if that doesn't happen, well, they'll just keep fucking trying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final fic to repost, yayyy!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
